FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a typical configuration of a content-providing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-359616.
A terminal 1 receives an encrypted content transmitted by a content server 3 by way of a network 2. The header of the received content includes a license identification used for identifying a license required to use the content. The terminal 1 transmits a request for the license to a license server 4 by way of the network 2 on the basis of the license identification. Receiving the request, the license server 4 carries out a fee-charging process before transmitting the license to the terminal 1. The terminal 1 is capable of decrypting the content and reproducing the decrypted content provided that the terminal 1 has the license of using the content.
Conditions for using the license transmitted by the license server 4 to the terminal 1 include a usage time limit limiting a period during which the license is effective.
In the method described above, however, the value of the content is assumed to be a fixed value so that the method described above has a problem that the license cannot be modified in accordance with an actual change in content value with the lapse of time.
In addition, while the license server 4 is capable of knowing a license granted to the terminal 1, the license server 4 is not capable of grasping the state of actual utilization of the content in the terminal 1.